Baojian Rogues
The Baojian Rogues is a fictional army that appears on Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI, they are band of vagrant officers that are led by Bao Ming who is the fictional eldest son of Later Han officer Bao Xin and his fictional wife Fengshi Mei. They helped Yang Feng escort Emperor Xian from Chang An to Xu Chang and also fought alongside Cao Cao's forces against Li Jue's army. After Li Jue and Guo Si were killed by their men, Bao Ming sent his sworn best friend Yan Ming and Liu Ren to assist Liu Bei as reinforcements to fight against Cao Cao's army at Bowang, thanks to Liu Ren and Yan Ming efforts, Liu Bei's rogue army managed to route Xiahou Dun and Li Dian's troops and destroyed their supply base. At the Battle of Chang Ban, Bao Ming, Yan Ming, and Xia Shang launched a full frontal assault at Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Cao Hong and their troops while Bao Ming's wife Yan Mei and Pan Pi helped the villagers and Liu Bei escape from Cao Cao's fast approaching army. Meanwhile, Lei Ren and Ba Liang fought off and routed Xu Huang and Cao Ren which gave Zhao Yun time to escape with Liu Bei's infant son Liu Chan, the battle ended when Liu Bei and his army escaped successfully from Cao Cao's massive forces. Before the battle of Chang Ban, Yan Ming and his wife Suo You assisted Liu Bei and Xu Shu by crushing the eight pillars formation and routing Cao Hong's troops. Bao Ming and his friends also helped the coalition led by Cao Cao fight against Yuan Shu in the Battle of Shou Chun, after the lengthy battle against Yuan Shu's formidable army, The prime minister managed to defeat him, causing the latter to abandon Shou Chun which led him to be killed in the process. The Baojian Rogues became the talk throughout all of china for their achievements, Bao Ming and his wife and friends decided to disband the Baojian rogues army and allowed Liu Bei to absorb them into his ranks shortly after he took over the lands of Yi Province, Bao Ming's forces wore dark green colors. Generals *Liu Ren (fictional nephew of Liu Bei) *Xia Shang (Liu Ren's best friend) *Ba Liang *Cao Wu (fictional niece of Cao Cao) *Lu Hua *Sun Chun (fictional son of Sun Qian) *Sun Zhi (Sun Chun's older brother) *Yan Ming (fictional eldest son of Yan Baihu and Zhuo Cai, is the sworn best friend of Bao Ming.) *Lei Ren *Dian Jing Strategists *Ba Xu (Ba Liang's older brother) *Hua Hu (Liu Ren's 2nd best friend) *Pan Pi (Bao Ming's 2nd sworn best friend) Ladies *Yan Mei (Yan Ming's younger sister and Bao Ming's wife) *Hai Ling (Liu Ren's wife) *Suo You (Yan Ming's wife) *Lu Ai (Sun Chun's wife) *Xu Ai *Huangfu Mei (Qiang Mui) (The wife of Pan Pi and Huangfu Song's younger daughter) *Huangfu Shi (Qiang Shi) (first daughter of Huangfu Song and Qiang Mui's eldest sister) *Huangfu Ruan (Qiang Ruan) (third daughter of Huangfu Song and Qiang Mui's youngest sister) Category:Fan Kingdoms